Complications in Friendship
by Hero-Hero
Summary: After the death of their parents, Arthur, Matthew and Alfred are forced to move to England. After 7 years go by, they move back and enter in Gakuen Hetalia; where some unexpected relationships start to form. RusAme, FRUK, PruCan. Small bits of Gerita, and Spamano
1. The Departure

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia doesn't belong to me, or the characters.

**Chapter** 1

Snow fell onto the ground, coating it with the appearance of white cotton. A small pale haired boy stood in the middle of a field, reaching his hand out to the sky to catch some fresh snowflakes. He smiled gazing and the beautiful shape of them that most people failed to notice.

He turned his head to see a young golden haired boy running towards him. "Hello, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"I-Ivan" He said quietly.

"Cool, I'm Alfred! Why are you standing here by yourself?"

"I like to observe snow"

"Observe? Does that mean watch?"

"Da, you could say that"

"Da? What's that?"

"It means 'yes' in Russian"

"Oh ok, cool. Why do you like to…umm… observe snow?"

"It's pretty"

"Pretty? It's just cold white fluffs"

"Nyet, it's pretty"

"Nyet? Does that mean 'no'?"

"Da"

"Ok cool" the boy giggled

"Look" Ivan told him

Alfred looked onto Ivan's small gloves seeing the puffy snow "I don't get it"

"Snow is crystal"

"Huh?!" Alfred looks again and notices the lovely shape of the crystallized water. "Wow cool, snow really is pretty. I thought that those kinds of snow flake shapes were just in cartoons, I'm totally gonna show Mattie"

"Who?" Ivan asked

"Mattie's my twin bro, he's the oldest because he came out first" Alfred pouted.

"I see" Ivan smiled

"Weird though, it's a bit early for a snow fall"

"Da…"

"…Here" Alfred held out his hand holding a flower.

"A flower?"

"Yeah"

"What kind of flower is it?" Ivan asked as he took the flower.

"My brother Arthur says it's a Dwarf or something, but I just call them baby Sunflowers"

"Sunflowers?"

"Dude, I went to my grandma's farm and they grew sunflowers. One sunflower was bigger then my dad…" Alfred's smiling face turn into one of sadness.

"Did your dad go away, too?" Ivan asked.

Alfred looked up at Ivan while wiping away some tears "My mommy and daddy died"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I'm moving to my aunties in England"

"That's far away" Ivan frowned

"Yeah, …did your daddy die too?"

"Nyet, daddy works all day. He goes far away and I never see him; he leaves me and my big sister Katyusha alone in a big house"

"What about your mommy?"

"Mommy died with my little sister in the hospital when she was being born"

"That's sad"

"Da…"

"Well cheer up!"

Ivan looked up at Alfred wide eyed and confused

"I don't have my mom and dad anymore, but they gave me awesome brothers for me to play with everyday. You're not alone, you have your big sister with you, and so you don't have to cry by yourself. Even though your mom is gone and your dad doesn't see you, I'm sure that your big sister loves you very much"

Ivan felt tears flow down his cheeks, and then he began to cry. He felt warm arms around him, realizing that Alfred was hugging him. "My brother Mattie likes being hugged when he cries"

"It feels nice" Ivan smiled as he hugged back.

Ivan calmed down and Alfred let go of him, feeling the cold hit where it was once warm "Thank you"

"No prob, dude" Alfred gave him a thumbs up through his fingerless mitt.

"Why do you have sunflowers, Alfred?"

"O-ohh I'm going to my parents grave and give it to them"

"That's nice"

"Yeah!"

A boy yelled at Alfred from the nearby town "Alfred, get the hell over here!"

"Oh poop, he found me!" Alfred turned around and ran toward the Graveyard area.

"Alfred, wait!" Ivan shouted

"I hope we meet again someday Ivan, you're a really cute girl" he grinned as he ran to the graveyard, leaving Ivan puzzled.

"Must have been the scarf," Ivan smiled as he clutched the soft, light pink fabric.

* * *

"Alfred, get back here!" Arthur yelled "…And Francis, let go of me!"

"Non Arthur, don't leave me, s'il vous plaît"

"I have no choice you idiot, our parents are dead so we **have** to move away."

"Where will you go, Arthur?" Francis asked

"To my aunts house in England"

"Too far away, don't go Arthur!" he pouted, as he held on tighter.

"Get off dammit, I have to find Alfred... and where the hell did Matthew go!?"

"Coming Arthur" Alfred yelled

"Where the hell have you two been!?"

"We just wanted to give mom and dad some flowers before we left" Matthew said giving Arthur puppy dog eyes.

Arthur sighed from being unable to get mad at him when he made that face "Alright fine, but what if you get sick again?"

"Mattie went there before I did" Alfred pointed out

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Matthew said as he started to cough.

Arthur panicked "Shit Matthew, be more careful; come inside you two. Francis's parents are going to drop us off at the airport soon"

"Okay" the boys both said.

Alfred turned around looking at the pale haired boy and waved before going inside the house.

"Arthur, are you going to let other people touch your bum too?" Francis asked

"Hell no, and you shouldn't do that in the first place" Arthur shouted, smacking the French boy on the head as they all entered the house.

Ivan breathed in the cold air as he gazed at the dwarf sunflower that Alfred gave him. He looked up seeing a shooting star fly across the sky. "I wish to see Alfred again someday."

Then seven years quickly passed by...

* * *

Translations:

s'il vous plait = Please

* * *

Well this is my new story, i hope it turns out better then the last one XD


	2. First Day - RusAme

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia does not belong to me.

I apologize for any mistakes that I made ;3;

I switch around Matt's name a lot, from Matt to Mattie as well as just plain Matthew XD

* * *

**Chapter 2 - First Day of School – RusAme**

A warm, late summer breeze blew across the Gakuen Hetalia grounds. It was the beginning of a new school year, but it felt the same as any other day. Ivan walked alone to school, with people running out of his way or trying their best to ignore him. A girl in front of him dropped her textbook and didn't seem to notice; he thought it would be nice to return it.

"Excuse me"

The girl nearly shrieked from the close distance he was standing.

"You dropped this" Ivan smiled.

"I'm sorry, I won't drop it again!" She shouted as she ran away.

Ivan sighed and continued walking, since he was used to being treated like an outcast. He walked into his classroom people stiffening and cowering away in his presence.

He sat in his desk and stared out the window and thinking back on that day seven years ago. As the years faded by, he began to forget that boy's face and voice, but the memory was still there. If he saw him again, he would be sure to recognize him.

"Everyone sit down, I would like to introduce a new student entering the academy, aru"

Everyone took his and her assigned seats while giggling and talking. Ivan quietly waited for the new student to come in, getting slightly irritated by the foolish topics that his female classmates were talking about. Why would it matter if he was attractive or smart, it's not like it would make a difference in anyone's life.

"Come in" the teacher requested.

Ivan's eyes widened as he watched the honey blonde walk into the room. It was Alfred, it had to be him, but he waited for the new student to say his name just to be sure.

Ivan shivered in disgust at the girls were already ogling over him, even the boys.

"Sup dudes, I'm Alfred. Nice to meet ya!" He shouted giving the class a peace sign.

Ivan smiled with relief "It really is him" he whispered to himself.

"You can take one of the seats over there, aru" His Chinese teacher spoke.

Alfred stared at the empty seats surrounding a certain large individual. He seemed familiar, but Alfred didn't bother putting too much thought into it. He took a seat in the row right next to Ivan making everyone tense up as he relaxed in his seat. Alfred felt concerned about being seated beside the platinum blonde; people seemed to go through great lengths to avoid him, especially with the strange seating arrangement. It was like he had the plague or something, but he didn't seem sick. He didn't pay any mind to it as he placed his books in front of him.

Alfred was excited to be in school again instead of being home schooled by his nagging aunt. He grinned as all the hot chicks were checking him out, …and the creepy guy was staring at him, making him really uncomfortable. Alfred just thought that the guy was jealous because all the chicks were checking him out. He secretly glanced at the platinum blonde from the corner of his eye.

Ivan quickly noticed it and smiled at him, making Alfred's eyes retreat back to the teacher. Ivan was so glad that Alfred was back; he hopes that he can manage to be friends with him.

Alfred sighed with relief after hearing the bell; math was the worst thing to have in the morning. He looked to his left noticing that Ivan turned towards him in his seat; he had a creepy smile on his face.

"Hello, I hope we become good friends"

"Uuh, sure"

Ivan was about to ask Alfred if he remembered anything from seven years ago, but as he opened his mouth he was interrupted by a loud voice that thundered through the hall.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU PERVERT!"

"That sounds familiar" Alfred thought out loud as he walked towards the noise. Alfred saw Arthur obviously, but he also saw another familiar face. He looked way too familiar; he looks like he got punched in the face too.

"HAHAHAHA about time, someone finally threw a punch at you" An albino snorted, while pointing his finger.

Ivan also got curious about the noise in the hallway as well and stood beside Alfred watching the two men that were now the center of attention in the hallway.

Alfred continued to stare at the blond now holding Arthur's hand for some weird reason. Then a bell in his mind rang, Francis was the man's name. Alfred was about to go and talk to the two of them, but he quickly changed his mind after seeing what happened next. As Francis pulled his brother close and kissed him in front of a large group of people. At that moment, Alfred had seen enough and went back into the classroom in shock.

Ivan was also quite surprised by the public display; but he decided to go back into the classroom.

Unfortunately for Alfred, the second morning class quickly started up again and the Russian was still staring at him. Thankfully this certain class was shorter then the last one, so he could get out and eat soon, which he really wanted to do right now.

When the bell rang, Alfred quickly went to his locker, shoved his school supplies inside and then took out his lunch kit. He ran to the top of the school building feeling a nice breeze hit him as he opened the door.

"The breeze feels nice, da?" A voice from behind asked.

Alfred nearly screamed as he quickly turned around to see the large man uncomfortably close to him."Wha-wh-Where did you come from!?" He shouted as he took a few large steps back.

"From behind you" Ivan smiled.

"Is there something that you want from me?"

"Da, I want to be your friend"

"Uum… why?"

"Don't you want friends, Alfred?"

"Well yeah, but you seem to be more desperate then me for some reason"

"We met along time ago, and I wanted to be friends with you ever since"

"You must be mistaken"

"Nyet, you're the same Alfred that I know"

"Oh really, then when did we meet? Because I certainly don't remember you"

"We met seven years ago, before you left to England"

"Wh-what?! How did you know that?'

"You told me" Ivan smiled

"…But I still don't remember you"

"We only talked once, I suppose it wasn't that memorable for you"

"Maybe"

"I'm so thankful that I talked to you back then" Ivan gave Alfred a warm smile.

"Umm…I don't know what your thinking, but I will agree to be friends with you"

Ivan smiled grew even wider "Thank you so much, Alfred!"

"Sure thing, and you already know my name, so what's yours?" Alfred asked.

"My name is Ivan, nice to meet you again"

"Y-yeah, so did you bring a lunch?"

"Da" Ivan held up a lunch kit.

"Okay then…" Alfred and Ivan sat down and ate their lunch, quietly while not knowing what to talk about. "Why are you wearing a scarf? It's pretty hot outside"

"I always wear this scarf, I never take it off"

"Are showers and baths an exception?"

"Da" he smiled "I have a question for you"

"What is it?"

"Will you still be alive after eating all those burgers?" Ivan pointed to the pile of burgers in his friend's large lunch kit.

"I'm not having them all at once, dude. I just get hungry a lot during the day"

"That's unhealthy, you should bring a variety of food"

"Whatever dude, I hear enough about it from Arthur…" Alfred's imagination flashed back to that weird kiss he witnessed, he shook his head to rid of the mental image.

"Is Arthur the man with Francis in the hall earlier?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Speaking of Arthur, do you know Francis too?"

"Yeah, he and Arthur used to hang out all the time back then. I have no idea why Arthur was a friend with him in the first place; he's just a pervert… and I think it just escalated to a new level" Alfred frowned.

"I see" Ivan took another bite in his sandwich.

"So… do you have any other friends?"

"Are you implying something, Alfred?" Ivan smiled.

"N-no! I was just asking that's all" Alfred nibbled his burger nervously.

"Nyet, I've always had no friends"

"Do you think you know why?"

"If I knew why, then I would have fixed that problem ages ago"

"I suppose you're right about that… " Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Dude, I have an idea!"

Ivan's skin jumped from the surprise of his friend's sudden shout, "What is it?"

"I'm going to help you make some friends!"

He smiled "Thank you, but it's impossible"

"OBJECTION, DUDE! It's only impossible when you give up trying!"

"I suppose I will have to agree with you on that" Ivan smiled "You are surprisingly loud"

Alfred grinned, "It gets the point across though" He gave a thumb up. "Let's try it out tomorrow"

"Da" Ivan gave Alfred a thumb up as well.

* * *

The day slowly drifted by, Alfred went to the three-person dorm room that he was sharing with Arthur and Matthew. Alfred threw his bag on the floor and jumped on the sheets that encased his bed, as sighed from exhaustion. "Thank God, the day's practically over" A moment later he noticed Arthur already on his bed, also exhausted. " So…how was your day?" Alfred asked

Arthur groaned.

Matthew walked in a few minutes later, but he didn't even make it to the bed before falling over, with a loud thump on the floor.

"Mattie, what's wrong?!" Alfred asked.

"Alfred you idiot, don't leave your bag lying around!" Arthur shouted.

"Sorry, Mattie!"

"I'm okay" He smiled as he walked towards his bed and sat down.

"How was your day, lad?" Arthur asked.

"I made a lot of friends, I'm so happy" Mattie smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful" Arthur smiled.

"How about you, Arthur?" Alfred asked curiously.

Arthur groaned again "You remember Francis, right?"

"…Yup" Alfred already didn't like where this was going "Did something…happen?"

Arthur placed both hands over his face as though he had been humiliated.

"What did he do?" Mattie asked

"We started having a conversation in the hallway while I was getting books from my locker and…"

"…and?"

"HE GRABBED MY CROTCH, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY! WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

"Chillax, if you were so mad about it then why did you let him kiss you?" Alfred froze felling like an idiot after asking that question.

Arthur glared "How much did you see?"

"…Enough"

"I'm going to kill that idiot," he mumbled

"So how was your day, Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"Dude, you wouldn't believe what happened! I act all cool and shit with hot chicks totally checking me out, and then this frick'n huge guy kept staring at me" He sighed "Ah well, I guess he just wanted some friends"

"If you didn't want to be friends with him you could have just said 'no'"

"I couldn't say no, and he just needs some help"

"You really are a gullible fool" Arthur frowned.

"Whatever dude, its not like I could fight him away either, he's a frick'n tank!" he shouted.

"How big is he?"

"I can fit 3 of myself in him!"

"He's massive!" Arthur shouted.

"Are you calling me fat!?"

"You have always been fat!" Arthur shouted

"Not, I totally have six packs right now, and your just jealous of me because you have a feminine figure!"

"Take that back you damn brat!"

Matthew heard someone knocking, so he walked past the two arguing brothers and answers the door.

"Umm, hello" Matthew stared at the long-haired blonde man.

"Oh Matthew, I that you?"

"Hello, Francis" he smiled.

"Oh my, your still so adorable"

"GET OUT, YOU!" Arthur yelled while being held back by Alfred.

"Whoa Artie, chill! Hey Francis, sup? Dude you look so old"

"Nice to know that you haven't changed, Alfred" He spoke while walking toward his classmate "Arthur, we have work to do" Francis grinned.

The twins looked at Arthur questioningly "Work?"

Arthur's eyes widened" WHAT?!"

"I want you to join me, as a Student Council member"

"Wh-What, no way in h-"

"Come, Arthur" Francis dragged him out the door leaving the twins alone in the room.

"So Alfred, should we follow them?" Mattie asked.

"Nah, it's best to stay here"


	3. The Past

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia does not belong to me.

You guys should feel proud, i already wrote five chapters of this story. XD

I apologize if I'm a cheesy writer lol

This chapter is about the past since people probably want to know about Francis and Arthur's past relationship.

* * *

_The Past_

Arthur walked along the street grumpily after being scolded by his mother about his bad language, again. He kicked an empty can around, listening to the tin metal scraping along the sidewalk. He walked around the corner, leaving the empty can forgotten as he entered a small park where a simple play structure stood. He looked to the side of the swing set seeing a boy punching a girl on the ground.

"Oy, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Buzz off, none of your business"

"Shut it, I won't let you beat up someone"

"Whatever, she's wearing boy clothes; that means she's a freak!" the boy shouted

"Just because someone is different from you doesn't mean that they're a freak!"

"Shut up, you're just stupid"

Arthur had, had it with this brat; therefore he dashed towards him and punched him right in the face, sending him to the ground. "Eat that, you little shit!"

"I'll get you later, jerk!" The boy shouted as he ran off with a bloody nose.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his fist, easing the slight pain from the punch.

"Merci" a soothing voice spoke.

"What?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean, Thank you"

"Your welcome…"

Arthur walked up and stared at the blonde boy who stood covered in bruises "Are you alright?"

"Oui"

"Uuh ok, so why are you wearing boy clothes?"

"It's because I'm a boy, silly"

"R-really?"

"Oui, I'll show you" Unexpectedly, the boy pulled down his pants, flashing Arthur in the process.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Arthur covered his eyes while blushing with an intense shade of red.

"I told you that I would show you" he smiled

"You didn't have to do that, it's indecent!"

"Désolé" the boy said raising the fabric back up.

"What are you even saying? I don't understand you"

"I moved here from France with my parents last week"

"I see, so you're speaking French"

"Oui, I am Francis by the way. What's your name?" he asked stepping toward Arthur.

"A-Arthur"

"Nice to meet you" Francis leaned forward kissing him on the cheek. Arthur was so surprised by the sudden affection that he fell backwards, roughly landing on his behind.

"Wh-what was that for?!" Arthur placed his hand where the French boy kissed.

"It's a greeting" Francis giggled. "Your face is red"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"Will you be my friend?"

Arthur blinked in confusion "…Sure"

"Yay!" Francis jumped for joy and then tightly hugged Arthur.

"You're weird" Arthur commented.

"You are too" he smiled.

Since that day, they became best friends, almost inseparable. Coincidently they went to the same school and in the same class. Arthur came over to Francis's house a lot, he always seemed to have something new or interesting in his room, whether is was a new toy or whatever he was wearing, which was usually something strangely feminine.

Francis's mother; Ms. Bonnefoy, was a beautiful woman; she was usually seen wearing brightly colored dresses. She changed her hairstyle everyday so it's always interesting to see what she thinks of next.

Their house was filled with expensive furniture as well as some antiques, and paintings. It made Arthur a bit jealous that they could buy all of this stuff; his family has a hard enough time trying to fix the plumbing system, since their dad is a do-it-yourself kind of man, so they couldn't afford very many things.

* * *

Arthur went down the stairs quickly, putting on his shoes "Mom, I'm going to Francis's house"

"Arthur, I haven't even seen Francis yet, and you're always talking about him. Why don't you bring him over here, so that we can meet him"

"I don't know…" Arthur frowned

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Francis has a lot of nice stuff, so if I bring him here he might not want to talk to me anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous Arthur, if he was going to leave over a reason as foolish as that, then he wouldn't be real friend."

"Still…"

"It will be fine Arthur, go on and ask" his mother gave him a small push on the back.

"Okay…"

Arthur went out the door and nervously walked to Francis's house, which was conveniently just a minute away. He stood in front of the door and took in a deep breath, knocking loudly on the thick door. The it was quickly answered by Francis "Bonjour Arthur, come in"

"Uum about that…"

"What's wrong Arthur, did your mama say no?"

"N-no…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"My mom wants you to come over to my house, but I don't think it's a good idea"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that you won't be my friend anymore"

"Why would you think that?"

"W-well because you have a lot of nice stuff and I don't have as much cool stuff as you do"

"That's not a reason for me to go away, don't be so silly Arthur" Francis wrapped his small arms around Arthur's neck, pulling him in for a hug.

"Sorry about worrying over something so stupid"

"It wasn't stupid, things like that actually happen" Francis pulled back, placing both hands on Arthur's shoulders. "I want to see your family anyway, you talk about them a lot, so I want to meet them"

"Okay" Arthur smiled.

Arthur led the way to his house and then let Francis inside, hoping that he didn't notice the squeaking door.

"Mom, I'm back"

"So this is Francis?" His mother walked to the entrance with a dishtowel in her hand.

"Bonjour, Ms. Kirkland. You look lovely" Francis greeted.

"Well aren't you polite, unlike the boy beside you" she smiled. Arthur just glared at her, scrunching up his face.

Ms. Kirkland was a lovely, delicate lady; she was a small and frail looking. She had pale skin, green eyes and long blonde hair tied into a braid hanging over one shoulder.

Alfred began to yell from the top of the stairs. "Arthur brought a girl into the house, watch out Mattie, she has girl cooties!"

"Alfred, what did I tell you about your manners!" Their mother shouted.

"Run Mattie, I'll protect you so that we can take the Grail together!"

"Francis is a boy, not a girl, and your not watching any more Indiana Jones for a while!"

"Mama, noooo!"

"You really are stupid" Arthur frowned.

"I'm not stupid, I have a big brain the size of Texas!"

"Whatever Alfred, Matthew ignore Alfred and come here." Arthur called sweetly.

A small figure peeked from the corner beside Alfred, then out came a little boy carrying a large bear almost the same size as himself. Francis watched the little boy as he slowly climbed down the stairs. Matthew stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at the blonde "Hello" a cute voice sounded as he hid his face in his bear.

"So cute" Francis grinned, patting the boy on the head.

"Yes, and that stupid thing up there is his twin brother"

"I'm not a stupid thing! Mom, Arthur's being mean! "Alfred tattled as he ran down the stairs.

Francis stares at the two of them comparing their appearance. Matthew had larger eyes that were an interesting shade of blue and violet; he was blonde, fair skinned, and thin.

Alfred seemed to have a stronger body, his eyes were sky blue, his hair was a bit darker then his twin's, along with a slightly darker shade of skin, which was probably just a tan from being out in the sun for long hours.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled.

"Sup girly dude, I'm Alfred"

"Alfred, remember what your mother said" a deep voice spoke.

Francis gazed at their handsome father as he walked toward the entrance. His dirty blonde hair was a bit messy, but it suited him. He had a strong, large body, and it was darkly tanned. He seemed like a loud and excitable individual, and was really good with kids.

"Dad, I wanna watch Indiana Jones again!" Alfred shouted excitedly, running towards his father.

"Later, son" he laughed. "Thank you for being friends with my son" He told Francis.

The blonde nodded and watched as their father brought the twins to the kitchen, where their mother was currently doing the dishes.

"Your dad is so handsome" Francis whispered to Arthur.

"I suppose so, do want to go to my room?"

"Oui"

They climbed the stairs and turned left to face a short hallway with only three doors. "Here's my room" Arthur said as he opened the door at the end.

Francis looked around the room gazing at all the posters of British rock stars, guitar models, and other singers. "This is definitely your room" Francis giggled.

"Whatever, I love music"

"I can see that, do you play an instrument?"

"Yeah, I play guitar"

"Can I hear?"

"I suppose, I'm not that good at it yet" Arthur grabbed an acoustic guitar that sat on the guitar stand, maneuvering his head under the leather strap to rest the guitar's weight on his shoulder. "Here it goes" Arthur began to play a simple slow song, strumming the guitar strings to the beat created in his imagination.

"It's beautiful" Francis complimented.

"Really?"

"Oui"

"T-thank you" Arthur smiled.

The summer past then it quickly turned into fall and then winter. Francis came over to Arthur's house a lot; he was practically a part of the family now. They had dinner together, Matthew and Alfred even went to France's house to say hello to his mother, and his mother took a great liking to Matthew as expected. Both of their parents got along really well, Ms. Kirkland smacked Ms. Bonnefoy a few times after she made a few attempts at flirting with her husband though.

Peaceful and happy days flew by, Francis's father and mother managed to take a few days off and spend time with the other family as they celebrated Christmas together in the Kirkland family's house.

Alfred screamed from happiness as he put on his new Indiana Jones jacket and hat "Thanks dad!" he shouted as he leaped into the man's arms.

Francis and Arthur opened the presents that they gave each other at the same time. Arthur got a black leather jacket with the British flag sown into the back of it. "Thanks Francis, it's so cool!"

"Your welcome, mon ami" Francis opened the present to find a book; he opened it finding lovely shapes and fabrics decorating the photographs on each page.

"My mom got me into scrapbooking, it was weird at first, but it ended up being really fun" he spoke twiddling his thumbs.

"Merci, I love it!" He smiled as he looked through all the pages admiring the beautiful work and, giggling at the photographed memories.

Matthew got a lot of presents, as expected; unfortunately it was mostly warm clothing since he got sick a lot. He didn't mind since he loved hoodies and they were comfortable all year round.

The adults bought uninteresting things, like alcohol and tea and shared it amongst themselves. As the parents drank in the living room, the four boys sat in the family room watching "The Grinch". The parents eventually passed out on the couches while the children fell asleep on the floor in front of the TV.

They celebrated every holiday, just for an excuse to see each other. Their mothers visited each other while the kids went back to school and the men went to work.

It was mid August, Arthur's parents left to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their fifteenth wedding anniversary. It was unusually cold as Arthur took out the trash to leave on the side of the road. His parents have been gone for hours; he wondered if they decided to spend the night at a hotel, they would have called though. A few hours later, Arthur walked over to Francis's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Arthur" Ms. Bonnefoy greeted.

"I'm scared"

She began to look concerned "Of what, sweetie?"

"Mom and dad have been gone for too long"

"How long have they been gone?"

"Since ten this morning, it's almost seven"

"Did they say when they were coming back?"

"A bit after lunch…"

"Do you want Francis and I to stay at your house till your parents come back?"

Arthur nodded.

"Okay, we'll be right there" She smiled.

"Thank you"

"It's no problem at all, sweetie"

The three boys haven't had any supper so Ms. Bonnefoy brought over some leftovers. It was already ten, and there was no phone call. She called her husband over since he was usually at home around that time. At eleven she decided to put the kids to bed, but Arthur refused since he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Arthur gave a little white lie to his twin brothers saying that their parents were staying at a hotel, which he hoped was true.

Francis sat with Arthur on a couch in the family room "Are you scared?"

"Of course I am" He shifted nervously.

"You should sleep though"

"I know, but I can't right now"

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Arthur nodded. Francis took hold of the shaking hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Should we call the police?"

"Non, let's wait a while longer"

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Arthur ran to the door to see whom it was, but was stopped by Ms. Bonnefoy.

"Arthur, stay in the other room with Francis for a while"

"Is it mom?"

"No sweetie, it's not your parents"

Arthur sighed from disappointment and walked back to Francis's side.

Mr. Bonnefoy answered the door seeing a police officer standing there with his hat against his chest. "Is this the Kirkland residence?"

"Yes"

"You probably know why I'm here then" The officer handed him a letter

Mr. Bonnefoy nodded.

"Sorry for your loss, Sir"

"Thank you" He closed the door as the officer left, staring at the letter in his hand.

He saw his wife walking towards him with a concerned expression; Mr. Bonnefoy quickly opened the letter and read the information. "They're gone" he spoke sadly.

Ms. Bonnefoy took the letter from her husband's hand and stared at it in disbelief. "How are we supposed to tell the children?"

Arthur shifted nervously as he stared at the adults reading and whispering about a letter they got. A police officer must have been at the door, and he knew what that meant. He saw it on commercials all the time; it meant that a drunk driver killed his parents. The parents didn't need to tell him, he already knew now, and so did Francis. He hugged Francis tightly as he cried out, unable to stop the tears.

Matthew and Alfred shared a bed upstairs; they listened as Arthur bawled like a child. The twins didn't believe Arthur's lie for a minute, but they knew that he wanted them to stop worrying so that they could sleep peacefully. Matthew cried loudly in Alfred's arms; Alfred didn't make a sound as he felt tears falling from his eyes, hugging his brother tighter.

* * *

The funeral was short and sad; their relatives left the church with heavy hearts. An Aunt on their father's side decided to take them in, unfortunately she lived in England along with the rest of the family from that side. Thankfully their parents left a lot of money in their savings, so they used it to buy plane tickets and have their belongings shipped.

It was almost the last week of August; Arthur sat on the couch in the family room with Francis.

"Where are you putting your hands?!"

"Your butt feels nice"

"Let go already!" Arthur began to push away. "You've been acting weird lately"

"It's not my fault, I'm going through puberty"

"And that's supposed to explain your strangely physical behavior?"

"Oui" he smiled. "Things change as you get older"

"Yeah I know, I hate growing up"

"It's something that we can't stop, so get used to it"

"I suppose so"

"I wish we could be together longer"

"That would be nice…"

"I have an idea!" Francis shouted, "Let's look for a shooting star"

"Why? You want to make a wish or something?"

"Yeah, …it's still dark out, lets go outside and see if we can find a shooting star!"

"Okay, but I don't think that it will work" Arthur sighed.

The boys ran outside into an old farmer's field, several meters away from town.

"Finding a shooter star sure is hard" Francis pouted.

"Of course it is, they don't happen very often" Arthur squinted into the sky searching for anything that may look like a shooting star. After several minutes of standing around, they both finally found one. They held hands and made their wish, they would meet each other again... someday.


	4. First Day - FRUK

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia does not belong to me.

This might have escalated too quickly, but ah well XD

**Chapter 4 – FRUK - first day of school**

Arthur squinted his eyes as he woke from his sleep and stretched his arms. He shook as he stood, he had to get ready for his first school day. He stared at Alfred snoring like a moron and kicked him.

"Ow, what the- hey!"

"Time to get up"

"No way dude, five more minutes"

"You'll say that five minutes from now, get up"

"Geez, you're totally never going to be a morning person"

"Bloody right"

"Matthew, get up" He lightly tapped the his arm.

"Okay…" he replied quietly while rubbing his eyes.

"Alfred, I told you to get up!"

"Go away, dude! We still have time… I think"

"Alfred, did we set our clocks since we arrived?"

"…Fuck"

"Okay, from here England is five hours ahead of us. It is currently 1:15 on the clock, so…"

"We have fifteen minutes to get ready," Matthew frowned.

"Holy shit, dude!" Alfred jumped out of bed, grabbing his uniform and heading toward the bathroom. The others grabbed their clothes, putting them on as fast as possible.

"Why the bloody hell are there so many layers!"

"Arthur, I can't find my jacket!" Matthew panicked.

"Sorry Mattie, I accidently grabbed it!" Alfred shouted from the bathroom as he tossed it onto the ground.

Matthew grabbed his jacket off the floor dusting it off.

"Alfred hurry up, we have to use the washroom too!" Arthur shouted.

"I'm trying!"

"Alfred, we're going to be late,"

"Arthur, I can't get my tie to work!" Alfred walked out the bathroom, letting Matthew use it next.

"Let me, you stupid thing."

"I don't wear ties all the time, unlike you. Aside from your punk clothes" he mumbled.

"Leave my punk clothes out of this, and every man should know how to tie this at your age"

The brothers heard loud stomping in the hallway "Luddy, I can't tie this!"

"Verdammit Feli, every man should know this at your age, and why didn't you remind me to set the clock?"

"I forgot!"

"Pff looks like we're not the only ones, dude" Alfred smirked.

"My sympathies to the man that has to take care of whoever that hopeless boy is"

"Arthur…?" Matthew called.

"What is it?"

"Is my hair a bit too long?"

"I think it looks fine like that"

Mattie sighed as he walked toward his bear.

"Matthew, you can't bring your bear"

Mattie turned his head slowly to face him and Arthur realized that he was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"N-no Mattie you can't" Arthur weakened as tears began to build up in the boys eyes as he pouted with trembling lips.

Arthur sighed in defeat "Fine, but don't blame me if people end up making fun of you"

"Okay" he smiled as he hugged his stuffed, white bear.

"Hey that's not fair, how come he gets away with everything? I want to bring my gun that I got from my Texas field trip!" Alfred complained.

"You must be insane, you're not bringing that!"

"Arthur, we're going to be late" Matthew spoke.

Arthur quickly walked in front of the bathroom mirror, fixing himself up a bit. "Alright then, lets go"

They all grabbed their bags and walked out the door. It was a five-minute walk to the school, and the late summer breeze was lovely. They were in such a hurry that they paid no mind to it.

They all made it to the entrance with two minutes left to spare "You two can find your own class rooms by yourselves right?" Arthur asked as they entered the school.

"We'll be fine, It sucks that were not in the same section though" Alfred complained.

"Nothing can be done about it, good luck then" Arthur waved goodbye to his brothers and walked toward his class.

Arthur walked down the hall and heard some loud footsteps ahead of him. He sees three men running by: a Spaniard, an albino, and a blonde.

"F-Francis?" Arthur squinted. If it was, he had certainly gotten tall; not to mention well built. He still had his long hair, which didn't surprise him. Arthur wanted a closer look, but he had to go to class. If that was him, then didn't look like a girl at all anymore. Arthur sighed from his lack of masculine physique and continued to his was to class.

* * *

Francis dashed into the classroom with Gilbert and Antonio and sat at their desks.

"Hey guys, there's a new kid coming into our class" Gilbert grinned.

"Oh really now, did you manage to hear his name" Francis asked with interest.

"Nah, but I do know that's he's from England"

"Hmm…" Francis scratched his stubble in thought.

The Austrian teacher stood up and walked out the door and stood near the entrance, he seemed to be talking to someone. Francis tried to look around him and see if it was the new student, but he couldn't see with the teacher in the way.

The teacher walked back to his desk "We have a new student from England, please come in"

The students stared at the door and watched as Arthur entered the room. He carried himself perfectly, back straight and eyes forward. He turned to the class and gave them a gentleman's bow "My name is Arthur, nice to meet you" he said speaking in his soothing British accent.

Francis's eyes widened as he examined the new student. He knew only one person with those kinds of eyebrows, but his personality seemed off. The Arthur he knew was violent, bad mouthed, and didn't bother carrying himself in a proper manner; now he was the complete opposite. It's amazing what time can do to a person.

Regardless of Arthur's new personality, Arthur was exactly the type that he was into. That waist was perfect, and his skin looked so smooth, along with those mesmerizing eyes and a voice to match.

Arthur looked up from his bow and gazed directly at Francis giving him his best smile.

Francis swallowed hard as he felt his face heat up under the gentleman's gaze, feeling the emerald orbs seducing him. He never thought that his childhood friend would end up becoming so attractive.

Arthur eyed the Frenchman up and down, and he was bloody gorgeous. He used have such a feminine figure it was hard to tell his gender at all. Now it was impossible to mistake him for a girl, he seemed to have a slight body build, along with strong broad shoulders and long legs. He still had a beautiful face, and those blue eyes were lovely.

Francis must have been straight, so he won't pull any moves on him. Arthur always had a difficult time coming to terms with his sexuality. His aunt didn't approve of such things, so he kept it to himself, and thankfully his brothers didn't mind it too much.

By a stroke of luck Arthur's seat was right beside Francis's, the Frenchman grinned as he fiddled his fingers with excitement.

"Francis, will you be Class Representative again?" His teacher asked.

"Of course" Francis winked.

"Gilbert and Antonio will accompany you as well, again"

"What!? Totally not awesome!" Gilbert frowned.

"If I didn't give you something to do, then you would spray paint a certain male body part on all the classroom doors like during your first year"

"Which was hilarious!"

Roderick groaned as he rolled his eyes and began his lesson, everybody quickly zoned out due to boredom. Gilbert started making paper airplanes, Antonio was texting and Francis was stealing glances at Arthur from the side, he never paid attention in class anyway.

A muffled shout was heard from the classroom above "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU PERVERT!"

"My little Lovi's angry again, I wonder who he's talking about?" Antonio thought out loud.

"He's in Rome's class, just ignore it" Roderick sighed.

The class lesson continued and Francis wanted it to be over so that he can talk to his gorgeous past time friend. Francis couldn't even pay attention to the teacher even if he wanted to and neither could a few girls in his class. He silently growled at them for having their eyes on his newfound beauty.

The bell rang signaling that their first class was over, Francis quickly turned to face Arthur as everyone began to relax during their break "Arthur, I haven't seen you in so long"

"Same here, how have you been?"

"I've been alright, but I noticed that you picked up a bit of an accent" Francis smirked.

"Hard not to when your young."

"It's fine, it suits you very well" Francis winked. "Arthur these are my friends, the annoying one is Gilbert and this is Antonio"

"Hey I'm not annoying, I'm awesome"

Arthur smiled at the two of them "nice to meet you two"

"Arthur, are your other two brothers here?"

"Alfred and Matthew are here as well"

"How did they turn out?" he smiled

"Alfred is really loud and unbearably stupid, and Matthew is a shy but very well behaved." Arthur explained while looking through his desk.

"They haven't changed a bit"

"Oh, I forgot a text book" Arthur realized

"Alright then, you know where the lockers are right?"

"Yes"

"I'll walk with you anyway"

Francis and Arthur made their way to the lockers, as well as the other two; that seemed to be following them just for curiosity reasons.

Arthur was at his locker with Francis standing close behind him, Francis gently places a hand on Arthur's waist as he snaked his other hand down his thigh.

"Francis wh-" at that moment the Francis groped the Englishman's crotch.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU PERVERT!" he threw a punch right at Francis's face making him stumble back.

Francis stood there staring at the brit with a hand over the bruise, while Gilbert burst out laughing "About time, someone threw a punch at you"

Arthur sighed and took his textbook, and then he turned to walk towards the class. A strong and firm hand quickly grabbed Arthur's wrist.

"Wh- Francis, let go"

"Arthur, you really haven't changed at all" Francis smiled.

Before he could realize what Francis was doing it was too late, as he felt the Frenchman's soft lips pressed up against his own.

An intense blush took over Arthur's face as the Frenchman pulled away completely, giving him some space.

Arthur stood shocked and tried forming some kind of sentence, but he couldn't.

"Lets go to class now, Arthur" Francis quickly pulled him out of the crowd that they attracted. On the way to the classroom, Francis decided to take him into the Student Council room.

Arthur examined the room that they entered, there were plenty of bookshelves along the walls. A large desk took its place in the back of the room across the door, a nice couch on their left, with a small nightstand to accompany it. "Is this the Student Council Room?"

"Oui, it is" he smiled. "Was that kiss too sudden?"

"Yes it was. What the hell were you thinking? Don't you think that it's a bit sudden for a first time meet in seven years?"

"I apologize Arthur, but that gaze you gave me at the beginning of class told me otherwise"

"What do you mean?"

"I know when someone is undressing me with their eyes, Arthur" Francis took a step closer to Arthur, trapping him against a wall.

"Th-that wasn't my intention" the grip on his textbook tightened.

"Don't be shy, I'm more then happy to oblige to your needs" he winked. "After all, how can I say no… when you did this to me" Francis pointed down.

Arthur blinked then looked down noticing his friend's quite hard erection.

Francis wrapped an arm around the Englishman's back, and pressed their bodies closer, feeling the clothed erection pressed against him. Arthur dropped his book on the ground as he attempted to push him away "W-wait, Francis" Arthur felt a strong hand grope his ass, as he subtly grinded his erection against the brit. "Francis, stop" Arthur shivered, nearly moaning under the touch.

"What is it, mon ami?"

"Th- ah… I'm not ready…f-for this"

"You certainly sound ready, and you're starting to get hard too"

He bit his bottom lip in embarrassment "It's not my fault"

"I'll help you if you want, Arthur" he smiled.

"Francis…"

"Oui?"

"I don't want to go…all the way" He blushed, as he cursed his hormones for getting in the way of his better judgment.

"I'll keep that in mind then" he winked.

Francis removed his hand from his friend's ass to undo Arthur belt. His trousers quickly fell down, Arthur pressed his thighs together to prevent his pants from falling down any further, but the effort was useless. He felt his underwear being pulled down; he looked at Francis who seemed very focused on that one area as the underwear fell down to the floor along with his trousers. "Stop staring…" Arthur spoke quietly as he looked to the floor to avoid the Frenchman's eyes. Francis grabbed his chin forcing him to look in his blue orbs, his face was as red as a rose, and Francis thought that it was adorable how he tried to focus on anything but him, but still took a few small glances in his direction. He let him go and undid his own belt and zipper, quickly pulling out his fully erect member.

Francis drew his finger up the brit's shaft making him shiver from pleasure. "You're so sensitive," The Frenchman teased as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube. He poured the lube onto his hand on rubbed it onto his dick. "Arthur, do you want to do it for me?"

"Wh-what?"

Francis's took the brit's hand and placed the delicate fingers around the Frenchman's shaft "What the hell, Francis"

"Mon ami, your face is like a rose; it's so red…"

"Shut up"

"…And beautiful" he whispered in Arthur's ear making him shiver. Francis moved his hand over Arthur's and encouraged him to move. He moaned as he felt those lovely fingers slide up and down his slick rod. "Ah…Arthur"

Arthur couldn't believe what he was doing, but at the same time he couldn't stop. He flinched as he felt Francis release onto their uniforms. "You alright now?" Arthur asked.

"Oui" Francis sighed happily. "Your turn now"

Arthur has assumed that he would also get a hand job, but he was very wrong. He nearly jumped as he felt a hot and wet tongue along his shaft. Arthur moaned out loudly as his fingers clawed at the wall behind him. Francis easily took the whole length into his mouth, he moved he head back and forth taking in the length up to the base each time. Arthur lifted a hand to Francis's head and wove his fingers through his gold locks as he came heavily into his mouth; the Frenchman pumped him with his hand, milking him as he swallowed every drop. When Francis finished, he pulled back watching Arthur as he sunk to the floor with his legs unable to hold him up any longer. Francis stared, memorizing every bit of this moment, Arthur's face was flushed and his eyes were dark and unfocused as he caught is breath.

"Ugh, how did it end up like this? To think that this could happen on the first day of school"

"I certainly didn't expect it either, mon ami"

* * *

Arthur took hold of some extra uniforms in a closet in the Student council room and then they quickly went back to class, along with the Frenchman trying to grope his ass.

The rest of the school day was a blur of frustration and exhaustion. Arthur left as soon as he could and fell onto the bed in his dorm room, which felt like heaven right now.

He heard Alfred come in, and then Matthew. Apparently he was the only one that had a stressful day. They shared what had happened during the day and then while he was arguing with Alfred, there was someone at the door that he didn't want to see.

"GET OUT, YOU!" Arthur yelled while being held back by Alfred.

"Whoa Artie, chill out! Hey Francis, sup? Dude, you look so old"

"Hello to you too, Alfred. Now Arthur, please calm down, we have "work" to do,"

Both twins looked at Arthur "work?"

Arthur's eyes widened" WHAT?!"

"I want you to join me, as a Student Council member"

"Wh-What, no way in h-"

"Come Arthur" Francis happily dragged him out the door leaving the twins alone in the room.

"You won't take 'no' for an answer will you?" he sighed.

"Non~"

"Fine, but you better not cause me any inconvenience" Arthur shot a glare at the Frenchman as walked with him to the school.

"It will be more convenient then you think" he winked.


	5. First Day - PruCan

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia does not belong to me.

escalated Rather quickly XD

i may have under-awesomed Gilbert but i'll fix that later. Personally i think that if Gilbert really liked someone then he would be slightly shy, at first. I'll make him more awesome in time XD

oh and yeah... i like Ancient Rome ...unfortunately he was never given a name... so i called him Rome XD aren't i creative.

lol ah well, don't be turned off my Canada's appearance of delicacy. He's solid, man! XD

* * *

**Chapter 5 – first day – PruCan**

The three brothers all made it to the entrance with five minutes left to spare, quickly entering the school "You two can find your own class rooms by yourselves right?"

"We'll be fine, It sucks that we're not in the same section though" Alfred frowned.

"Nothing can be done about it, good luck then" Arthur waved goodbye to his brothers and walked toward his class.

Matthew followed Alfred to his classroom, trying his best t keep up with him.

"This one is yours, bro. I have to go back downstairs, but if something happens then don't hesitate to run to my class room."

"Okay" he replied as Alfred left to his class.

Matthew stood in the hall not knowing what to do, and the bell was going to ring any minute. He could wait in the hall, but then he would be marked late. "Maybe I'll talk to the teacher" He walked to the door and then it suddenly opened, someone came out bumping into him sending him three steps back. "Sorry" he apologized quickly. He looked up seeing a large Italian man; his hair was rather messy too.

"Buon giorno"[good morning] He greeted confidently "Are you the new student named Matthew?"

"Y-yes sir" He spoke quietly, squeezing his white, stuffed bear.

He grinned "I was waiting for you to show up, lets go to class then" He placed both hands on Matthew's shoulders pushing him into the class room at an uncomfortably fast pace. Mattie found himself front and center, he stood completely still as the whole class stared right at him. He gripped his bear tightly, trying to prevent his body from trembling.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself" The teacher spoke with a hand on Mattie's shoulder.

"U-ummm I-I'm Matthew, hello" he spoke quiet and gently, but loud enough for everyone to hear, so that he wouldn't repeat it.

The teacher smirked eyeing him up and down "Are you legal?"

"Huh?" Matthew gave the teacher a confused look.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU PERVERT!" Lovino shouted.

"So rude, Lovino" Rome pouted

"Give yourself some boundaries, Gramps!"

"Fratello, be nice to Grandpa Rome" Feliciano spoke

"Umm can I sit now?" Mattie spoke

"Hmm not yet…" Rome teased.

"…Please?" Matthew pouted while giving him puppy eyes.

Apparently it was super effective since the teacher let him sit down, while he was holding a tissue to his nose.

Mattie sat at a desk behind Feliciano and in front of his grumpy brother, Lovino.

Class started, people were already starting to fall asleep. Mattie sighed at his class's poor attention span, and unsurprisingly Feliciano was the first to fall asleep. "Ludwig, could you wake up your boyfriend for me~" the teacher grinned.

Ludwig sighed "Yes, sir" He walked over to Feliciano's desk and lightly tapped the brunette's head with his textbook.

"Ouchie! Luddy, that was mean!"

"You fell asleep, the teacher asked me to wake you"

"I'll pay attention if you kiss me~" he smiled

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU POTATO BASTARD!" Lovino shouted

"Please, Luddy!" Feli begged

Ludwig glanced at Rome who just grinned at him "Fine" he sighed, while ignoring Romano's raging shouts and curses.

He quickly kisses Feli and went to his seat blushing heavily from the public display of affection. Ludwig was also avoiding eye contact with Lovino who was giving him a sharp glare, like daggers.

"Aww Luddy, you're so cute" Feliciano smiled, making Ludwig's blush intensify.

The teacher continued doing what he was before, with a grin spread on his face.

* * *

The morning classes passed by quickly and Feliciano actually did pay attention after the kiss, surprisingly.

"Your name is Matthew, right?" Feli asked as he turned in his seat to face him.

"Y-yes"

"I'm Feliciano and behind you is my Fratello, Lovino"

"Nice to meet you" Lovino said grumpily

"Nice to meet you too" Matthew smiled

"You want to eat with us?" Feli asked

'Sure, I'd love to"

"Hey Matthew, that guy at the desk is our Grandpa, if he flirts with you just ignore him" Lovino pointed out.

"Students shouldn't ignore the teacher," Rome pouted.

"You're not supposed to flirt with students, stupid old geezer!"

"Fratello!" Feli frowned

"I'll go head to our usual spot then" Ludwig spoke

"Okay Luddy~"Feliciano kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"YOU DAMN POTATO BASTARD!"

"You should come with me too," Ludwig hinted to Mattie.

"O-okay" Matthew grabbed his bear and left the room with Ludwig, leaving the Italian family in the classroom to argue. "Are you and Feliciano really going out?"

"J-ja, it that weird?"

"No" Mattie shook his head "I think you two are a cute couple"

Ludwig blushes at the compliment "Thank you"

Antonio shouted in the hall while running towards them. "Ludwig, is Lovi still in the class room?"

"Yes he is, and don't run in the hallway!" he shouted. "I'll show you where we usually eat, Matthew"

Mattie nodded and followed the German.

Just as Mattie went around a corner in the hallway, he felt like a car hit him, and sent him to the floor. Thankfully he landed on his arm instead of hitting his head on the floor. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing a man hovering over him.

Mattie looked at the man's face to apologize only to have his breath taken away, as deep ruby orbs gazed at him with deep interest. He had never seen an Albino man before, his skin was pale, but it fit so well with the frost white hair. The most mesmerizing quality about him was those gorgeous eyes; drawing him in and making him feel hot as he continued to stare into them.

Gilbert eyed the teen boy below him, and he was beautiful. He gazed into the blue-violet eyes through those the corn silk lashes, his wavy golden locks were as lovely as his soft fair skin. He looked frail, but it added a sense of delicacy that seemed to attract him for some reason.

They could have gazed at each other for hours, but it was interrupted by a loud and commanding voice, "Gilbert, get off him!"

"Huh, wh-what? Oh uh sorry" The Albino lifted himself off the blonde.

Mattie continued staring at the man as he lay on the floor.

"A-are you okay?" Gilbert asked concernedly.

Mattie snapped out of his little world when he realized that he was being asked a question "O-oh yes, I'm all right" he replied nervously, shaking as he stood up.

"You don't have to go to the nurses office?" Gilbert assured.

"No, I'm okay" he smiled deeply peering into the ruby orbs again, Gilbert swallowed nervously while fighting a sudden heat that tried to envelop his face.

"Bruder, are you going to eat with us?" Ludwig asked.

"Y-yeah" he replied.

"Matthew, this is my older brother, Gilbert"

"N-nice to meet you"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too" he held out his hand for a handshake, and Matthew gladly took it. Gilbert almost forgot to let go after feeling how soft Matthew's hand was. Matthew blushed as he felt Gilbert's fingers move across his hand, he held on for an unusually long time, but he didn't mind.

"Let's go then" Ludwig spoke, while keeping an eye on his brother's strange behavior.

They walked onto a large area outside; Matthew gazed at a very large pool that stretched across about 50 feet in length. There was a shaded area with a few large tables on the side making it a very nice and comforting place to sit and eat.

"Are we allowed to use these tables?" Matthew asked.

"Ja" Ludwig replied, "Bruder, I'm going to get Feliciano up here, so keep Matthew company…and don't do anything stupid"

"Right!" He saluted.

Ludwig stared at him curiously for a moment, then walked off. Gilbert was alone with Matthew, now it was his time to pull a move and 'test the waters' as Francis put it.

"Sorry, about running into you" he apologized again.

"It's alright" Matthew slowly stood and walked towards the albino. "Umm"

"What is it?" He asked, somewhat shocked to see the shy blonde making the first move.

Gilbert stood still not knowing what to do as he saw a seductive spark in the blue-violet orbs.

"I'm nervous"

"Y-you are?"

Matthew stood closely in front of albino, nearly touching "Is that weird?" he asked, staring straight into the albino's eyes.

"I-I don't think so" Gilbert swallowed nervously again, while placing his hands gently on the smaller teen's shoulders. "Can I try something?" he asked to make sure.

The boy nodded.

Gilbert leaned down and gently captured the blonde's lips, pulling back a few seconds later. "Did that feel… weird?"

"It felt really good. Do it again, please" He smiled

Gilbert grinned "You're so polite, how can I say no" He leaned down again, bringing their bodies close, making them melt against each other as they kissed.

"Does this mean that we should date?" Mattie asked after pulling back for air.

"I'd like to do that"

"Me too" Matthew hugged the albino closely. "Should I tell my brothers?"

"Well I'm not going to tell mine, he'll nag me to death. I also imagine that your brothers are very protective of you"

"How did you know?"

"It was a guess, I'll meet them eventually though"

Matthew nodded and smiled.

"I'm surprised that this happened so fast"

"I'm happy though" he spoke quietly.

Gilbert grinned and hugged the blonde back "Do you want to eat? Because I'm starving"

"Sure"

Matthew and Gilbert sat at a table and pulled out their lunches. At that moment Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig and Feliciano came through the door. They stood shocked to find the albino in a very **normal** situation for once. The group cautiously sat down staring at the two of them, but mostly Gilbert.

"You guys are looking at me like I killed somebody" Gilbert commented.

"Hey, Ludwig?" Matthew spoke.

"What is it?"

"What does being 'legal' mean?"

Gilbert nearly chocked on his home cooked sausage "Wh-what!?" he coughed.

"Don't worry about it, just ignore him" Ludwig frowned.

"Ignore who?" Gilbert asked.

"Mr. Rome"

"That bastard should just keep his hands to himself... Speaking of which, this is Antonio, Matthew" Lovino introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Mattie smiled.

"Hola, Matthew" He smiled

Gilbert eyed Matthew's food "Who made your lunch? It looks so good"

"Thank you, I made it myself"

"Really, can I try some?" Gilbert asked gleefully.

"Sure" Matthew smiled "You can try this soup"

Gilbert took a spoon and tasted the red substance "It's delicious, what kind of soup is it?"

"Vegetable soup" Matthew smiled.

"R-really?!"

"Matthew, please give me the recipe!" Ludwig asked loudly. "Bruder won't eat anything healthy if it tastes horrible"

"Sure, I'll give it to you when we go back into class"

"Mattie, can I have your soup?" Gilbert asked.

"Only if you give me your sausage" Mattie whispered.

"S-sure" Gilbert slid his sausages in front of Matthew, while hiding the blush on his face.

Lunch time passed by too quickly for the group. They all gathered their belongings and began walking back to their classes up the stair well. "Hey Mattie, do you have a name for your bear?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, it's Kumajiro"

'That's an… odd name"

"I know, I named him when I was three" Mattie laughed.

"That's cute" he grinned.

Mattie blushed at the comment, while tightly hugging his bear "I suppose so"

Gilbert stopped then wrapped his arms around Mattie, pulling him into a kiss. Surprised, Mattie gripped onto the front of Gilbert's hoody as he deepened the kiss, pushing him gently against the wall. "Mmm…Gil…" Mattie breathed out.

"Gilbert, what are you doing down there?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert quickly backed off of Mattie as he heard Ludwig come down the stairs. "It's nothing Bro, I just thought that I forgot something, it's fine now"

Gilbert and Mattie continued up the stairs, while breathing a sigh of relief that he didn't see anything.

"Gilbert…"

"What's up, Mattie?"

"If you want to…umm can we hold hands?" He asked quietly while tugging the albino's sleeve.

"Sure"

They both held hands the rest of the way, slowly climbing up the stairs.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast, and Matthew was having the best day of his life.

"You seem happy" Gilbert commented as they walked back to the dorm.

"I am" Mattie smiled brightly.

They stopped in front of the blonde's dorm room "I'll see you tomorrow, Gilbert"

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mattie" They both kissed again and Mattie waved goodbye as Gilbert made his way to his own room.

Matthew walked into his room to find both of his brothers on their beds exhausted. He didn't see Alfred's school bag so he tripped, crashing onto the floor. The noise seemed to catch his brothers' attention rather quickly.

Mattie managed to get up and sit on his bed, told them about how he made a lot of friends, he didn't tell them about Gilbert of course. Alfred seemed to make friends with a large scary man, and Arthur met Francis again.

Francis came by to pick up Arthur for work in the Student Council room. Arthur seemed surprised by it, but was forced to go anyway.

Matthew closed his eyes, resting his head on the soft pillow on his bed. He recreated his first meeting with Gilbert in his imagination and sighed, he wanted to know more about the strangely attractive albino.

"Dude, you look so happy that it's scaring me," Alfred commented as he laid on his bed.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize, if anyone was going to have a bad day it would have been you; but it looks like the wheels have turned" He grinned.

"Alfred, is that big guy really that bad?"

"Huh, Oh Ivan? He doesn't seem to have any friends, he gave me an impression that everyone misunderstood him, or he just doesn't know how to act friendly. He hasn't really done anything other then intimidate me with his huge size"

"Good luck with tomorrow," Matthew giggled.

"Ugh yeah, I'm going to need it"

* * *

Buon giorno - good morning

Auf Wiedersehen - goodbye


End file.
